The invention related to a method of recording signals on a record carrier of an inscribable type, the record carrier having substantially concentric tracks which are divided into sectors, and the record carrier having ring-shaped zones in which the sectors, seen in radial direction, are in line, in which method user information patterns of optically detectable marks are written in the sectors whilst for the writing of the marks the tracks are scanned by a radiation beam which has a write intensity that has a determined set value.
The invention further relates to a recording device for recording information on a record carrier of an inscribable type, the record carrier having substantially concentric tracks which are divided into sectors, and the record carrier having ring-shaped zones in which the sectors, seen in radial direction, are in line, which recording device comprises scanning write means for writing in the sectors data-pattern-equivalent user information patterns of optically detectable marks by means of a scanning radiation beam which has a write intensity that has a determined set value.
Such a method and such a device for recording signals on a record carrier is known from EP-A-0 577 214, to which U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,773 corresponds.
Information recording on such a zoned record carrier is advantageous in that a high information density is obtained.
For a reliable recording, that is to say, a recording from which the recorded information can be readily read back, it is desirable to set the write intensity to a correct value.